Dissidia: The Final Requiem
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: The last remnants of Chaos have formed together with Garland and now the worlds are threatened again. Leaving the previous warriors Cosmos summons new warriors from across the worlds to battle for her for the last time...Only this time she may not live
1. Chapter One: Crystillic Requiem

**_It has...started again?_**

_Yes I am afraid so_

**_What shall we do then?_**

_The only thing we can do, call for help_

**_You plan on re-summoning the original ten to fight again?_**

_No, they have deserved their freedom from this war_

**_But?_**

_But we must call on new warriors_

**_Then allow me to lend you my strength_**

_And lets hope this will be the last time I must do this_

**Chapter One**

_Crystillic Requiem _

The faint scent was the first smell that greeted him as he opened his eyes and a gust of air being the first thing for him to feel as he stood up slowly, limbs heavy and weighed down by the red gleaming armor that adorned his body. As he stood to full height his aquamarine eyes scanned the surrounding area. In front of him were many rolling hills covered in dark green grass that swayed in the breeze. To his left was a field of delicate looking yellow flowers that shined under the early morning light. Behind him was more rolling hills and to his right, in the distance, stood a tall and shinning castle. Around the castle was huddle a small village, all the buildings close together as if they were embracing each other. "Either that or their like that in case one neighbor needs to call for another if danger should arise." The warrior thought as he gazed on the town. The air shifted a tad, blowing away from him- His hand immediately went for his blade and he whirled around quickly. In front of him, a few feet away, stood a man with a large monstrous sword and what appeared to be a meld of warped flesh and platted armor toned in dull grays and metallic blacks. He stood tall and erect despite the obvious weight that the huge blade he wielded should have put on him. The mans face was as warped as his body, his teeth yellow and his eyes completely white and empty. "Like he has no soul." The warrior in red thought. On the mans head were large horns matching the ones on his shoulders and each bent wildly and went off in all directions. The blade by his feet was cracked in several places and in those crack was what seemed to be liquid fire, bright and red, the blade itself glowing a dull and dark orange. At the beginning of the hilt was a mass of white plumage. "Who are you?" The warrior in red asked. The man only laughed, a hard and cracked laugh, before charging at him; the blade of his sword dipping into the earth below and tearing it asunder.

"Have your memories already abandoned you, you pathetic cur!" The man cried, pulling his blade up from the earth and swinging it along with his body. The warrior in red raised his shield- and went flying backwards as the other warriors blade connected with his shield. The warrior in red fell on his back and rolled with the momentum before leaping up and crouching. He took a quick analysis of himself. His shield was now dented and a deep gash ran across the length of the shield. He felt tired and lethargic and the man before him was obviously nowhere near situation itself was The other warrior only laughed at him again and charged this time raising the blade high and then slamming into the earth below. The earth itself exploded, large chucks of earth jetting up into the air as if to touch the sky, and the warrior in red went sprawling backwards, astounded by the fact that the man attacking him again could even lift the blade he had split the earth open with. "I am Garland, your enemy!" The man shouted. Before he could recover, and with shocking speed, Garland brought the blade across in a wide arc and smashed the blade against the side of the warrior in red's ribs. The warrior flipped and ran forward, slashing his blade this way and that against Garland's blade. When the warrior tried to start another barrage of attacks Garland smacked his sword away as if it were a mere toy, the blade flying high into the sky and flashing bright and then sinking deep into the earth with a loud "shunk." Garland walk over to the warrior in red, an imposing figure to the injured and crouching warrior, and laughed as he his own blade up high above him. "Looks like the first warrior of Cosmos falls." The warrior in red frantically looked around for his blade, a small glimmer of hope that he could fight back before the situation got worse, and nearly cried out in despair as he saw the blade lodged in the earth to far away for him to reach. Despair grew in him and his stomach knotted. Awoken in a strange world and he was already doomed to die.Garland laughed, bringing the blade down- Only to give out a primal scream as an arrow hit him straight in the neck, the arrow making a loud "thwack" noise.

"Away from the warrior of light!" A strong and high voice said. Garland snarled, something primal and animal like, before glaring up at the hill. There was the sound of a small snapping noise, hardly audible, and then Garland brought his blade up to avoid another two arrows. Another hail of arrows came down and Garland's blade gave a large snap before flying up. The warrior in red was surprised to see a strong chain connecting the bladed part of Garland's sword to the hilt and he was even more surprised to see that Garland threw it around with violent grace as he easily knocked arrows out of the sky before having the blade fly back down and connect to the hilt again.

"Don't intervene Eleven Prince!" Garland yelled. The warrior in red attempted to turn and gaze at his rescuer when Garland jumped back, his feet kicking up dirt, and a hail of arrows filling his place. The warrior in red stood up slowly and back away cautiously, craning his neck to see his savior. His "savior" stood on a rising hill behind him held, a bow in his hand. He stood tall, about as tall as the warrior in red himself, and was draped in green and brown tunics. The man's skin was flawless looking and pale, his eyes a bright green and his hair was blonde and glittering in sunlight. At his side was a sheathed blade. There was a rush of air behind the warrior and he turned to see Garland leap into the air. Garland's blade seemed to split and out came long lines of bright red fire that sped towards the warriors savior. The man leapt of the hill and into the flames, they flames then exploding, and the warrior in red's hope sank again as it appeared the man had died, only for the man to come flying out of the flames with a blade in hand. Garland raised his blade to intercept the elven warrior and tossed him aside as if he were a rag-doll. The elven prince landed with a soft thud to the earth held his blade steady. "If you wish to die as well then be my guest little prince." Garland bellowed. "Regardless of who you are I will still knock you down." The elven prince sneered.

"Not a chance," The elven prince said. ",and my name is Daeron Kilithdal. Heir to the Elflheim family and it's protecter!" Daeron yelled, charging forward, deft hands spinning the blade and bringing it down on Garland blade. To the warrior in red the thin blade of Daeron actually left a cut and forced Garland back. Garland laughed and swung his sword, Daeron ducking and whirling his blade around quickly before attacking again. The fight continued on back and forth for a few moments, Daeron's blade hitting twice for every one time Garland's hit, until Garland roared and managed to bring up a large chunk of earth with his upward swing. Daeron jumped back and shot a worried glance at the warrior in the red armor nearby. He looked tired and disheveled, his red hair out of place and his armor dented. The warrior flashed him a weak smile and Daeron turned to face Garland.

"A name means nothing here prince," Garland said, following Daeron's line of sight. Garland sneered and laughed before charging at the warrior in red. ",especially if you can't protect your friends."

"No!" Daeron shouted, grabbing his bow and arrows and unleashing a volley of arrows that Garland evaded with ease. The warrior in red gritted his teeth and stood tall and Garland jumped at him, blade ready to strike him down-only to dive downwards and grab his own blade. "He had been moving towards his weapon the entire time." Daeron thought. Garland through down the blade and the warrior in red moved left, dodging Garland's blade and then thrusting his own blade into Garland's foot. Daeron could see a disgusting black liquid seep out under the warriors blade and stain the grass beneath. Garland gave out a loud scream and before he could do anything the warrior in red span on his heel and thrusted the blade up, cutting deep into Garland's chest before shoving the blade into his chest.

"It is I...who has knocked you down." The warrior said. With that he pulled his blade free and watched as Garland fell to the floor, darkness consuming his body. With a content sigh the warrior dropped his blade and fell to his knees as he gripped his head, Daeron rushing over.

"Are you alright?" Daeron asked, his voice seeming far off and warped to the injured warrior.

"M-My head." The warrior in red croaked. "So many...images." Brief flashes of images filled the warriors mind and it became hard for him to focus.

"Warrior? Warrior?" The voice of his comrade became farther and farther away, the world dimming until there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

_"Um hello in there? Are you there?" A female voice asked. He opened his eyes to see a young women dressed in white robes with small red triangle adorning the trim staring at him, hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently on the ground before her. Behind her stood a man and women, a woman dressed in a green tunic and brown pants along with a green cap. The other dressed in nearly all red and silver hair framing his fragile looking face. The women in green met his gaze with a a polite smile but her eyes were hard. The boy on the other hand gave him a warm smile and stared at him intently. He stared at the boy for a few moments, memorizing the face as if he feared forgetting it, before the girl in white yanked on his arm. He turned to face her and the girl huffed and pushed her brunette hair out of her face. "Well?" She asked, eyeing him._

_"Um..yes I am..." He tried to recall her name, something, something starting with- "...Kels." He said finishing his sentence. She smiled at him._

_"Good now come on." Kels said, smiling at him. She grabbed his hand and led him forward. Around him was a busy marketplace, people running this way and that as they went about their daily routine. The sky was a bright blue and cloudless and up the road stood a large and imposing castle, seemingly made out of the finest materials ever known. "This guard here is going to escort us to the castle." She motioned towards an armored guard and he smiled back. The guard himself looked hardly of age to call himself a man and was somewhat lanky with a goofy grin and a mop of dark brown hair under his helmet. She pulled him forward towards the castle and the two men with them followed as the guard lead them towards the castle. _

"Wake up!" Daeron shouted. The warrior in red slowly opened his eyes and gazed on the elven man before him, his face calm and unreadable. Daeron smiled and gave a sigh of relief before helping the warrior in red up to his feet. "Are you all right?" The warrior in red murmured something to him and pulled away, walking over to retrieve his blade.

"Who was that man?" The warrior in red asked.

"That was Garland an agent of Chaos and darkness-"

_"What they need to know is...true darkness." The women said, a monstrous creature with four arms hovering above her. They were complete opposites, light and dark, good and evil, Cosmos and Chaos. Ribbons of darkness trailing behind Chaos as he thrusted his large wings against the air to stay in flight laughed at his goddess and gazed at the ten warriors before him. All of them brought together from different worlds. The warrior could feel his fingers tighten on the blade, concern wounding his heart but his face showing little expression past his calm facade._

_"So be it." Chaos bellowed, flames consuming Cosmos. The warrior lunged forward and the other warriors of light cried out. This could not be happening. A sense of betrayal and hurt raked at his heart but he continued to run forward. She was there only hope. She was their freedom. She was the one he had pledged his undying loyalty to. She was the one he had failed to protect._

_"COSMOS!"_

"Gah!" The warrior in red faltered and fell to his knees again, gripping his head as memories flashed across is mind. Daeron ran over and he rose again, breath heavy with labor.

"Are you alright-"

"I'm fine." The warrior in red breathed. He steady himself and pushed his blade back into it's sheath. "Now tell me, who are you?" The warrior asked, turning to face Daeron. Daeron smiled.

"It appears you don't remember me warrior, but of course that is how it works. In another time, you saved me from eternal sleep and then saved the world from Chaos." Daeron said, securing his bow to his back. "Now we are warriors of Cosmos."

"Cosmos..." The warrior said quietly. The name seemed so familiar and yet in his mind it felt so distant, much like a dreams that one forgets when they awaken and start their day. The warrior knew no name such as that and yet...he wondered why the name seem so familiar to him.

"I am to take you to here. I expect that the rest of the warriors of Cosmos will be waiting there for us to arrive. It would be best not to keep them waiting." Daeron said.

"Yes, let us go." The warrior said. "Lead the way." Daeron smiled and began walking down the hill, the warrior in red following close behind. The two had walked for a while in silence before a question had began to form in the warriors mind. "So tell me...who am I?" Daeron chuckled a bit and the warrior's calm facade slipped a bit, his lips dipping down in a slight frown. Did he find his question silly the warrior pondered. Was it natural for those to come to this world to not have their memories?

"I can't say that I know for my memory is a bit hazy but I can remember you freeing me from a spell made by a dark elf called Astos. From their you defeated a many a powerful enemies until you eventually encountered a being called Chaos and then saved the world. From there...things get fuzzy." The warrior nodded, trying to recall such memories but finding none to recall. It worried him that he could hardly remember anything before waking up here in a strange world. All he could recall was a few faces. A women's, chestnut colored hair framing her face and tightly pulled back into a bow that was hidden by the silky confines of her robe and hood. A strange looking man with brown and silver hair that fell around his face, unkempt and messy. He was adorned in nearly all red, a white puffy shirt under a deep red vest and a red hat with a white feather sticking out of the top. The third was another women, dressed in a green tunic and cap, her hair black and her eyes showing a wild interest. They all seemed so familiar and yet so vague.

"I remember a few things...here and there but not much." The warrior said.

"I think your memories will return after a while." Daeron said quietly. The two cautiously walked through long fields and meadows, hands at their weapons in case of attack when suddenly lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared. Within seconds the two were being pelted by a steady onslaught of rain, the sky now heavy with darkened clouds and everything becoming darker. In front of them was gone the luscious meadows and fields and was now a barren wasteland of cracked, hard earth. As they crested a large mound of earth lighting flashed again across the sky, showing the entirety of the large area around them. "We will head straight from here." Daeron shouted, pointing to the distance with one hand and pulling a hood over his head. The warrior in red wished that he had something to keep the rain off. "From there it is an easy passage to Orders Sanctuary, where Cosmos is." The warrior in red nodded, looking up at the dark turbulent sky above.

"What do we do about the thunder-" The warrior quickly saw Daeron's hand goes for his blade, the warrior quickly doing the same. He spun on his heel and through his sword up, the steel clashing with another, and he saw- an exact copy of himself, etched in crystal. "What the-" The crystal warrior spun and thrusted his blade, the warrior in red bringing his shield up to block the attack and then swigged his blade to parry the second attack the crystal warrior made. It was amazing that Daeron had been able to hear the enemies through the thunder and rain when he could not. The crystal warriors face showed no emotion other then a fierce animosity in its eyes. The warrior threw his armor forward and smashed his blade into the crystal warriors face and then thrusted his blade squarely into its chest. The crystal warrior gave out a loud and ragged cry before slumping to the ground, dead. The warrior turned to see Daeron dispatching his own crystal copy before another attacked him. Daeron had pulled out his sword and a small dagger and the clashing of steel could be hardly heard over the rain. The second crystal enemy resembled a women...or a man, the warrior couldn't quite figure the enemies gender. With lithe and graceful moves the crystal enemy advanced on Daeron, magical orbs of light whirling around and creating a light show in the darkened sky before they plummeted to the cruel earth below and exploded. Daeron matched grace with his attacker and ducked and weaved through the magical barrage of white light and explosions, steadily making hi way towards his enemy. The crystal man- "Or women." The warrior thought- flew back into the air, orbs of light spinning around him as if to keep him afloat. Magic. Even through the darkness and rain the warrior could see that the enemy was slowly descending, hardly seeable. Daeron pulled out his bow and unleashed a barrage of arrows, unleashing as many as he could from a seemingly endless supply of arrows, the crystal mage in turn releasing his own barrage of magic to counter Daeron's arrows. The sky exploded and Daeron jumped up and thrust his blade in between the crystal mages's ribs, a strangled cry filling the air. The two fighters fell from the sky and hit the ground. "Daeron!" The warrior shouted. The sky seemed to grow darker for a few seconds and the warrior feared that his comrade had not made it. Was that cry earlier his or the crystal beings. Suddenly lightning flashed across the sky and he could briefly make out Daeron in the distance running at him. Quickly approaching, Daeron skidded to a halt before the warrior.

"Are you okay?" Daeron asked. The warrior nodded and Daeron smiled at him. "Then lets continue onwards. I wish to leave this place quickly." The two continued to travel forwards, neither knowing wether they were going North, East, South, or West, finally cresting a large hill and watching as the rain thinned out into a light rain. Thundering had grown quiet and distant and a warmer air came, the two warriors breathing a sigh of relief and continuing onwards.The rain all but subsided and soon the sky become a light gray. The hard earth became muddy until it turned into clear water and it seemed that the two of them were walking on it. The light splashing sounds of their footsteps where the only thing heard and green lines of magic light streaming in an out of the water was the only thing to see besides for a few chunks of white structure and the gray sky. It astounded the warrior in red how they had gone from a destructive wasteland of darkness and thunder to a calm and pristine area. The ground itself, once hard, had now turned into smokey looking water that they could walk on and the darkened sky was now just grey and cloudy. All the warrior had to do was turn slightly and again see the darkened skies and flashes of thunder that they had just passed through. To the warrior it was if the two of them had just exited one world and entered another one entirely. Crystal warriors resembling themselves and various warriors, changing worlds, a battle of gods, the warriors head seemed to ache if he thought to hard about all of it at once. The warrior took another glance at himself and grimaced again. The new battle had hardly done anything to add to his armor, a few new dents and cuts marking his once shinning red armor. He would need a new shield and sword of course as well as armor but for now those were trivial thoughts to the warrior.

"Is this-"

"Order's Sanctuary?" Daeron finished. "Yes, this is where Cosmos resides."

"I see." The two continued to walk on until in the distance a small pedestal could be see and a band of people surrounding it. "They must be the other warriors."

"Yes," Daeron said. "They are. Let us make haste to join them." The warrior nodded and they both quickened their pace. Feelings of nervousness washed over the warrior as the two hurried on. What did their future in this strange world hold? Who were those crystal like enemies or rather, what were they? Why could he not remember anything from his previous life and why had he been summoned here? All of these question passed through the warriors head, and for the fact Daeron's head as well, as he continued forwards, the most important question for the warrior being: Why did this place seem so familiar?


	2. Chapter Two: Hopes Blade

**Chapter Two**

_Hopes Blade; A Sword to fight Control_

She felt uncomfortable, the ground under her hard and smooth. Not an ideal sleeping place. Maria opened her eyes slowly. Darkness. That was all there was. Darkness. Waiting for her eyes to adjust to it Maria stood up slowly, feeling tired and lethargic. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could see the out lines of what she believed to be crystals and in the distance a throne. Something about this place seemed so vaguely...familiar to her. Standing up, Maria looked around. In the dark distance stars twinkled, showing off their lights. "Hmph, not everyday I find an adversary of Cosmos in my domain." Maria froze, hands going for her weapons.

"Emperor Mateus." Maria said, her fists clenched tightly around the hilt of one of her many weapons. She turned slightly- _"Never good to have your back to the enemy"_-and stared at the man behind her. "I thought you were dead." The Emperor laughed and simply smiled at her. Smiling. He was smiling at her! Maria's fists tightened around the hilt of her weapons, nails digging into them.

"So you remember me?" The Emperor asked. The man himself was draped in gold silk, alternating squares of light purples and white on the sleeves and rims of his robes along with lines of dark purple. The robes split along his arms to show the pale skin underneath and stop just below the wrist as well as showing off the top part of his chest, a large jewel stuck in the middle. His hair, once the color of hair, was now a light purple, almost white, and running down his face and out behind his back, no jewels adorning his hair as per usual. Behind that was a large and golden headdress and behind that were elegant wings that spread out wide.

"Of course I do, minus the angelic look your wearing now. Really Emperor you should stay with the other form of yours."

"Hmph, cheeky as always, are we not Maria?" The Emperor smiled. "All I simply want is you to forgive me." Maria blinked for a moment. He wanted...what?

"Forgiveness...for what?"

"Is it not obvious Maria?" The Emperor's smiled turned into an ugly sneer. "Forgiveness for killing you!" Maria's went to pull out her daggers when a large fireball formed at the tip of the Emperor's now summoned staff and flew towards her. She dodged and ran in a half circle. Running. She just had to keep running-The floor exploded and Maria dived left, hands grabbing at her knives and finally pulling them free of the their sheaves tied to her legs, before she hide behind one of the nearby crystals. She could hear the Emperor's cold laugh and then heard a crackle of lighting before diving left again, narrowly avoiding another one of the Emperor's attacks. "Do you plan on running around all day?" The Emperor mocked, laughing again. Maria dashed out behind the pillar, knives twirling in her fingers and flashing in the dim light before she threw them at the Emperor who in turn sidestepped out of the way to avoiding the whirling blades. As soon as the blades lodged themselves in the nearby wall Maria dashed foreword, grabbing the spear from her back and twirling it in her hands. "Fall you pathetic bitch." The Emperor bellowed, twisting his staff in his hands and forming a circle on the floor underneath. Lightning crackled again and a seal formed, a large circle with foreign words of unknown origins lining the outside. It sped towards her and Maria steadied her breath. She would have to time this just right. Jamming the spear into the exact center of the seal, where no electric charged mark lay she pushed herself up and over it, catapulting herself several feet into the air and easily avoiding the Emperor's trap. "It's pitiful you cur," The Emperor remarked, dark eyes focused on the women in the air above him ", Firion was far better then you and he could not defeat me without his friends. You have no one and thus no chance." Maria grabbed her blade and gnashed her teeth together. It frustrated her that nothing she had been doing had even fazed the Emperor. It frustrated her even more when the Emperor mentioned Firion, his tone sounding as if he were talking about some disgusting animal that was hardly worth the time of day to him and his precious self.

"Don't you take about Firion you bastard!" Maria screamed, bringing down her blade. The Emperor simply yawned and brought his staff up, easily blocking the attack. With a simple thrust Maria went flying, her blade falling from her hand.

"Well?" The Emperor mocked.

"Don't think for a second that I'm done!" Maria shouted, pulling her bow from her side and releasing a volley of arrows, two, three, four, five arrows at a time. The Emperor simply jumped out of the way and Maria gave a cry of rage, running for her spear. She grabbed the spear and ripped it out of the ground in one movement as she ran towards the Emperor. She twirled it once and held forward, the sharp tip of the spear looking deadly.

"Being bold and rash..." The Emperor simply said, watching with mild interest as Maria charged at him. She brought the spear up high and trusted at him. In a flurry of movements the Emperor stood behind her, Maria's spear flying up high and clattering to the ground. "...Will only get you killed." Maria turned on her heel- "Dreary Call" -and went flying back into a wall as the world around her seemed to explode, pain erupting from her sides and back as she fell to the floor and slumped over slightly. Electricity raced and crackled over her body for a few seconds before fading away.

"Am I so weak that I cannot fight by myself?" Maria thought morbidly, trying her hardest to ignore the pain. "After everything I had been through...after all I have fought...am I to fall here?"

"It was a fluke that Firion defeated me before, but you have no chance of winning." The Emperor said slowly. He twirled his staff in hand and hooked it under Maria's shirt before lifting her up. The shirt tore but he still held her up with his staff. Walking slowly to the edge of Pandemonium Maria began to squirm despite the pain in her body and the tiredness that seemed to fill every fiber of her being.

"What do you mean...that Firion defeated you?" Maria breathed, grabbing at the Emperor's staff.

"It is best not to trifle yourself with such worries...for the dead have none!" The Emperor shouted. The familiar sense of earth vanished as she was propelled off the Emperors staff and into the ink black darkness below. She flailed.

"I'll consider myself forgiven now, leaving you alive would have only brought you pain and misery." The Emperor said slowly as Maria fell into the darkness. A sad feeling graced his presence before he turned away.

"Firion..." Maria thought. "I have failed..."

_It had taken her eyes a while to adjust after the bright flash of light, her hands instinctively covering her eyes to avoid being blinded. The loud echoing in the room had stopped and the white light turned into a dull purple and then into the natural light coming off of the candles that decorated the stone room. Maria looked foreword and felt her heart leap when she saw the door's barrier had been destroyed. She turned, all to ready to thank Minwu- Only to see him collapsed on the floor nearby. The sense of relief and hope, however brief it had been, vanished as she stared about the broken body before her. They all quickly gathered around her and Maria could feel the silent tears begin to run down her face. "Minwu!" She had shouted. She could see the slow rise and fall of the white mages chest and she smiled when he looked to her. She bent over slightly, looking to Firion to cast a cure spell. "Firion, quickly before he-"_

_"Go...through the door. You must...take Ultima." Came Minwu's chocked voice._

_"Minwu, just hold on..w-we will heal you."_

_"Do not grieve..." Minwu said sadly, turning to stare at the four of them. "This...this was my destiny..." Minwu coughed a bit and the whites of his robes started to turn pink. With a bright flash and a shower of shinning glitter Minwu's body faded away, taken by deaths and destiny's cold hand._

_"Destiny?" Maria thought. "To hell with destiny!" She shouted out. The others flinched away from her and she clenched her fists. "Is this destiny!" She asked turning to the others. She could feel the tears running heavy down her face and she felt Firion move close to put an arm around her. "Is this destiny...to watch everyone die...is it!" She asked, clutching at Firion. He gazed sadly at her and she realized he too was crying. Maria pushed him away and whipped away her tears as she stood up, legs slightly wobbling and hands shaking. She took a moment to gaze at where Minwu had been but seconds ago and then to look at the door. "Destiny can go to hell..." She said. Firion and the others stood as well. _

_"We still have the Ultima tome, we can defeat the Emperor-"_

_"At what cost?" Maria asked morbidly, pushing past him and moving towards the door. They would get the Ultima tome and then they would stop the Emperor. Then no one else would have to become a victim to a man's plans for conquer. "To what cost..."_

"Maria wake up." The words came to her softly and her eyes fluttered open. Above her was only the inky blackness that had swallowed her. As if coming out of darkness large purple walls came down from the wall, each of them covered in diamond shaped tiles and each tile seeming to pulsate like a beating heart. "Minwu?" She asked quietly, gazing around. She nearly gave out a small cry when the image of a blonde youth suddenly appeared. His hair was swept to the side and his eyes were a beautiful light shade of blue. She was surprised to see such youth in his face although his attire, looking much like a free lancer of sorts with added armor. Everything about him told her clearly that the boy was a knight of some variety. The boy gave her a queer look and stuck out his hand to help her up. She took the boys hand, who's grip was very strong, and was easily lifted off the floor. She stood slightly taller then the boy, a few inches higher but hardly noticeable. "My name is-"

"Maria, I know." The boy said curtly. His voice was calm and steady, much like his face which was blanked and conveyed little to no emotion at all.

"Yes but how did you-"

"Know?" The boy asked, finishing her sentence. Maria frowned, getting irritated at the boy who kept interrupting her. "Is there a problem?" The boy asked her as if sensing her frustration.

"Well actually, yes, there is."

"Enlighten me."

"Well for starts, I don't know your name or how you even know mine." Maria stated. The boy remained silent for a few moments, staring at her.

"My name is Ingus. As for how I know your name the Goddess Cosmos told me it." The boy turned and started to walk away. "If you want to know then follow me." Cosmos, she had heard that name twice already and a feeling of unease washed over her. She hurried to follow the boy, now know as Ingus, and grimaced. Her sides hurt as well as her back and the far to familiar ache of pain began to come to her. "Do you need to me to walk slower?" Ingus asked. She would have shoot him a nasty comment if he had meant that any other way but for the time being he seemed to actually mean it. She nodded and he walked back she continued to walk with him, albeit more carefully. "Cosmos has sent me to aid you"

"So who is this Goddess you keep mentioning...Cosmos?" Maria asked.

"She is he Goddess of Harmony and the opposed god to Chaos." Despite Ignus's calm demeanor she could see his fists clench slightly. "We are stuck in a war of gods, weapons to aid the Goddess Cosmos and defeat the forces of Chaos." The boy paused briefly before continuing. "If there is anything else to this then I haven't heard it."

"So...take down the forces of Chaos, then Chaos himself, and then..."

"We go home."

"Home..." Maria muttered.

_Fire. Everything was on fire. All of it. Her home was on fire. They ran throughout the street, Leon, Firion, Guy and her, with fire at their heels and the screams of pain and aguish ringing in the air. She could hear the screams of children, oh the screams, as they cried for their parents and Maria stopped to help before Leon grabbed at her arm. "But Leon-"_

_"We can't save them Maria! We have got to go!" Leon shouted. The grim animosity in his eyes, the sheer need to survive clearly showing in his eyes, would haunt her for weeks. She nodded and Leon pulled her forward. She could hardly tell how long they were running. Fynn wasn't a large town, but it had felt like hours, every scream and cry registering in Maria's mind as a cry for help that she was ignoring. Her family was dead, she was sure of this, and her town was dying. She could only imagine how Leon felt, her brother always having such pride in Fynn and it's people. As they ran past the corner the sound of the clock tower bell tolling was loud and clear. Pausing again, Maria looked up at the clock tower. Plain looking compared to other clock towers around the world Maria thought that it always seemed to hold a simplistic beauty. There was a large creaking sound that sounded clear over the ringing of the bells and Maria was horrified to see the tower leaning sharply to the left. In seconds the bricks began to fall from the tower and Maria began to run. She tripped and screamed as she hit the ground._

_"Maria!" Firion screamed, running back towards her. She watched as both Leon and Guy followed Firion, Leon yelling for her to watch out. She hardly had time to turned around and see a large blade rushing at her to-_

Maria shook her head lightly. "My head is throbbing." She said quietly. Where these flashes in her mind memories. And if they were...why was everything else so foggy. She shook her head, deciding to worry about it later. The both of them continued on until Arc stopped her. She bumped into him and backed off. "Why are we stopping?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Ingus said quietly. His hand went quickly for his blade and Maria went for hers to find none but the simple daggers tied to her boots. The rest were with Emperor Mateus. "Are those the only weapons you have?"

"Sadly." Maria sighed.

"Then they'll have to do, lets go." Ingus said as he walked forward. Maria nodded and casted a wary look over her shoulder. She could feel something as well. Something...not right. They walked again for several minutes, Maria's legs beginning to ache, when Ingus slowed down. "

"Whats wrong now?" Maria asked in a sharp tone. She hadn't meant to use that tone but she was tired and worn down, her voice coming out meaner then she had meant it to. Truth be told she was glad he stopped. Gave her poor legs a momentary rest. Perhaps he felt it too? That odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that something was not right. A general feeling of...emptiness. Was that why he stopped? Did he feel it to. She opened her mouth to ask when he turned to face her, his face a grim calm.

"From here on it is a small drop to the bottom. From there you will encounter a train. Take that to a place called Orphan's Cradle. You got that? Orphan's Cradle." Ignus said pulling out a second blade. He turned it around and offered the hilt of it to Maria, who cautiously grabbed it.

"Whats's a train? Ingus what are you-"

"If anything happens to me I want you to run. Alright?" Ingus said. He gave her a small smile. "It's a knights job to protect a princess right?" He stared at her and she saw his face visible soften a bit.

"Ingus. I'm not a princess-" She hardly got to finish her sentence as Ingus's eyes darted up, he yelled "move" and then shoved her aside. Their was a brief flash of light and the world seem to explode as Maria was thrown back. She instinctively grabbed at her legs and rolled when her back hit the ground, effectively springing up, ready for battle. She heard a distorted laugh above her and looked up to see- To see what appeared to be a crystal copy of none other then Firion. Maria's breath hitched as the crystal Firion turned it's gaze on her, a bow in hand.

"Move!" A voice shouted. She turned to see Ingus dash up a pillar and launch himself at the crystal Firion. Dammit why was she hesitating! She pulled out he daggers, ignoring Ingus's order. She went to run forward when again the world exploded in white and she was again flying backwards. This time, whoever she didn't manage to roll and spring back, her foot placement wrong and her ankle crying out in pain. She looked up to Ingus who had seemed to have killed the Crystal Firion. He looked nervous until he saw her, a grim emotionless expression taking his face. "I said move-" The pillar exploded and he fell, jumping from chunks of the pillar to land in front of her.

"Such fragile things." Came a seductive voice, echoing through the dark halls. Maria looked about while Ingus pulled her up and pushed her forward. "Where will you run when the Void takes you?" There was another flash and Ingus shoved her forward. For a moment she felt weightless, the fact that she was over another seemingly endless pit making her stomach turn, before she again screamed. In the last seconds before the darkness took her she saw Ingus, sword in hand with a look of determination. Then, suddenly, out of darkness sprang a women with silver hair and dark red eyes. She seemed to give her a knowing smile and then Maria was swallowed by whatever awaited bellow.

There was a steady rumbling sound all around her and Maria slowly opened her. "H-Hello?" She called out. There again was silence. Around her was a long line of seats on both sides of her that ended at a grey door. Above the seats were windows that were currently showing a large dark forest. For some reason she felt as if she was being watched. She stood up slowly and looked around. Ingus was gone and she was dropped into an empty dark pit to wind up somewhere else. Again. She sighed and made her way to the door. She didn't know where she was, or hell, what she was on. That however wasn't going to stop her from moving on though. What had Arc said? She closed her eyes for a moment, Ingus's words loud in her mind: _From there you will encounter a train. Take that to a place called Orphan's Cradle. You got that? Orphan's Cradle. _What in the hell had he meant by "Orphans Cradle?" She knew it had nothing to do with what it implied, so she had to believe it was a place. A place that she was heading to on this..."train." She sighed again and rested her head against the glass. It was cool to the touch and she smiled. It was like her world yet different. The coverings over the seat were cloth, like the cloth in her world. The glass was cool to the touch like in her world. Almost everything in this "train" was like in her world and yet it was different. Everything was different. Peering out through the glass she studied the forest. The sky was dark and seemed heavy with rain. The forest was dark and thick and a heavy mist seem to pulse out from within it. It was...odd. She pulled back from the class and opened the door. Again there was another long line of seats. She sighed and continued on, opening the next door. Yet again, more seats. Maria sighed and sat in one, propping her feat up on the seat and resting her head against the glass. She safely assumed she was the only on on this "Train" thing and thought she might as well try and rest. Her body relaxed and she let out a small sigh of relief. Suddenly the train seemed to stop and she was thrown into the seat in front of her. She dropped to the floor and scrambled up. Looking at the window her jaw dropped. The once thick foliage of trees were now sparse, the trees far and few in-between with the ground giving way to some odd pink and white metal. The sky, once thick with clouds was now empty and black. Maria turned and hurried down the aisle before throwing open the door. Another set of seats were laid out in front of her but, to the left in-between two seats, was another larger door. She hurried to it, threw open and- "GAU!" Something screamed. Maria cried out and threw out a fist, connecting with something soft. There was a loud thud and a brief silence before she opened her eyes. Below her a green haired youth dressed in animal skins stared up at her curiously. His left cheek was bright red.

**And so we introduce Maria. I know I could have picked someone else like Guy or Leon but I said fuck it, I want Maria. Of course the Emperor is the main villain to rise against her but...well there were no other villains to take the place. Oh and yes COD is back as well although she'll be more of a side character for another villain from FF 3. Not saying who. As for picking Ingus, he was the only other choice. Oh and Gau...God I love him. I love him so fucking much. Hm but if he's FF 6's hero then who is the badguy? Hmmmm**


End file.
